merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartbroken.
''' A/N: My second Merlin fanfic. I know Isolde doesn't have magic I really wanted her to have magic and I have also made up some new characters, forests, town and lake names. But either way I hope you like it. :D MerlinDragonLord. '''Rescue of the Egg. A dark night, thunderclouds hung high in the night's sky above a gray, dingy castle. The air was thick with misery and gloom. Death's evil stench hung in the air, like a heavy weight hanging over the foul castle. Inside only one occupant stirred for she thought she was the only person awake except for the night patrol guards. The owner of the castle was the person who causes all the misery foretold in the prophecy about the boy with magic. As she had heard the prophecy, the boy and others concerned were in grave danger. The woman grabbed a strange blue tear drop shaped stone and ran through the corridors until she reached the main courtyard, where she stopped. "Thought you could escape did you?" A high cold voice drawled. The woman spun round to face the voice and found she was face to face with Lady Morgana. "Thought you could leave my castle, Death Sectum unnoticed? Well you didn't, so just that egg back to me and I'll let you go!"? Morgana sneered. Morgana had long, curly raven dark hair, pale skin with high cheekbones, and light greeny- blue eyes. She was wearing a black cloak and gown with black leather heels. "Do you think I'd ever believe you?!!" the woman retorted. The woman had pale blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a plaited ponytail, she had pale skin. She was wearing leather trousers, a beige tunic and a leather non sleeved waistcoat. "True I could be lying. But perhaps not!" Morgana said. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?" "I think you're very stupid." "I will not let you harm another! Ges Weoldin Sendia!!!" ''the woman chanted, holding the egg high in the air. "NOOOOO!!!!" Morgana yelled as a blinding blue light flashed down and hit the egg and with a small crack the egg was gone, "Where did you send it? Tell me!!" "Never!" "Then you will die where you stand!" Morgana said as her knights, The Knights of Nightmare, drew closer, surrounding them, drawing their swords. "Then you will never know where I sent that egg, not that I'll tell you anyway!" the woman argued. "Fine... take her to the dungeon!" The Knights of Nghtmare grabbed the woman as her energy finally failed from the use of magic, and she fell unconscious. Morgana watched as the woman was dragged away, thinking about the prophecy... '''The boy born on the start of January will have gifts and the power to rescue the land of Albion from tyranny... He will vanquish his arch nemesis... but they will have power to match his own... he and people like him have a risk of danger and murder on their shoulders... he can stop the evil... but the enemy can complete it..." 'Castle Camelot!' The boy who the prophecies spoke of, was cheerfully walking towards the King of Camelot's chambers, for he had the job of the manservant to the King. He also had a secret gift... that gift was... magic! The boy's name was Merlin. He had been told to come here to Camelot by his mother. When she had realised that he could not cntrol his powers she had sent him to Camelot, where she said an old friend of hers (although he was quite old anyway) would be able to help him learn to control his powers. So Merlin had ended up staying with his mentor and the wise court physician of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's court, Gaius. Camelot was surrounded by the forest of Ascetir, Lake Sapphira, towns Avion and Hollock and the Dragon Mountains. "MERLIN!!!!!!" yelled Arthur, his voice echoing all the way down the corridor. Merlin sighed and ran towards the King's yells. "Here.... I'm..... Here....." he gasped. Merlin was a young boy who was tall for his age, he had short jet black hair and bright blue eyes, he was quite thin and had strong pale cheek bones. He wore a blue tunic, a brown jacket, a red neck scarf and leather brown boots with black trousers. Arthur turned on the spot to face his servant. "Finally you're here." he said. Arthur had short blonde hair and blue eyes, pale unblemished skin. He wore a red tunic and a gold ring on his left index finger. The ring had belonged to his mother, but she had died before he had even opened his eyes. Merlin rolled his eyes and thought 'I'd love to turn him into a slug and see how fast he moves!' ''Then he remembered that he couldn't use his magic because the King would probably have him executed. "Why did I have to get the most incompetant and lazy servant in all of the five kingdoms..." sighed Arthur. "Don't complain Arthur, I'm sure Merlin's trying his hardest." said Queen Guinevere as she walked into the room, flashing Merlin a small but bright smile. Gwen (as she was known to her friends) had curly black hair and light brown skin. She had hazel coloured eyes and a small freckle on her cheek. This morning she wore a purple silk dress with a golden opal necklace and opal earrings to match. Merlin beamed back at her for sticking up for him but he wished she hadn't because of what Arthur said next. "But he is a servant and a servant shouldn't ever be late! My last servant never was!" Arthur said exasperated. Merlin wished that Arthur hadn't mentioned about his last servant.... Arthur's last servant, George, had been executed by Arthur's father, Uther because George had been found guilty of using magic and enchantments and he had stolen many gold coins from Arthur's chambers. 'I wish he'd stop talking about George for it makes me remember what would happen to me if anyone found out that I had magic!' 'Merlin thought. For the rest of the morning he did the numerous chores that Arthur set for him like cleaning his room, polishing his armour and bringing him and the Queen breakfast. After Merlin had finished he went to see Gaius. Gaius had long white hair and dusty blue eyes, he wore maroon robes. As Merlin walked in the room, Gaius threw him a bag and said "Go into the forest of Avada Sempra and fetch these rare herbs and fungi, they are: Moondew, Futie Mushroom, and Aconite....." Gaius listed more and more herbs and fungi that Merlin had never heard of before. 'Great! I've just finished running around after Arthur all morning and now I have to run around looking for toadstools!' ''Merlin thought sarcastically and off he went. 'The Strange Light!' Merlin had just reached the edge of the forest Avada Sempra, he dismounted and tied his nervous stallion to a pine tree while he went to look for the rare herbs and fungi Gaius had told him about. It had taken him ages to get to Avada Sempra as he had to travel through the Darkling Woods and the forest of Ascetir just to reach here. He had brought a crossbow and a quiver full of arrows but he was still worried about what creatures, that he could run into in Avada Sempra. He had brought his crossbow so he could do a bit of hunting (although he hated hunting really) so that he and Gaius had some food for dinner. Merlin wandered into the forest and found that it was like the sun had been switched off, because the overhanging trees blocked any of the sun's rays from getting into the forest, although a few rays got in, in little patches. Merlin wandered deeper into the ever darkening forest of Avada Sempra. He found a clump of Moondew and Futie Mushrooms further down the path but as he wandered further into Avada Sempra in search of the remaining fungi and herbs, he lost sight of the path! As he turned around to find the path again, he couldn't see it!!! Merlin continued to search but found nothing apart from the remaining herbs and fungi that Gaius had wanted. As he continued to wander in search of the path he came across a clearing with a few deer in it. He strung his crossbow, ready to fire at the doe. Waiting.... waiting for the right time to strike.... then.... he released the arrow when a strange blue light hit the floor, scaring away the doe and sending his arrow into the tree where it burned with a bright blue flame. As soon as the blue light had gone with a loud CRACK! He ran over to the place where the light had hit the ground, and found.... he strange blue tear drop shaped egg. As Merlin picked up the egg an image of the woman flashed into his mind. She smiled as if she could see him, and then closed her eyes.... Merlin gasped. He had no idea who the woman was or what this strange object was, he believed it to be a container that had something to do with the woman he saw. As he thought that he decided to look for a seal on the egg. When he found none, he stuffed it into his bag and left the clearing. He found the path without any trouble and returned to his stallion. Maybe it was destiny which had brought him there at that moment in time? He didn't know. He rode for Camelot with thoughts swirling like a storm in his mind. 'The fight with Clarence.' Merlin arrived back at Camelot and decided to go to the butcher's where he might be able to get some meat. He entered and looked for the butcher, Clarence. Clarence was stood behind the counter; he was a short, fat man with a bald head and dull gray eyes. He held a bloody meat cleaver in his chubby hand. "This is the best cut there is. Really expensive too!" sneered Clarence, as Merlin drew nearer. Merlin glared at Clarence, they had never been friends. "I don't have enough money but I do have something you might be interested in." Merlin replied. Clarence scoffed he didn't believe the boy would have anything he believed he would find interesting but then Merlin pulled the large blue egg out of his bag. "I found this object I believe it to be a stone or container of some kind. I wonder could I trade it for that cut of meat." "You mean you stole '''it, more like!" Clarence eyed Merlin as if he would try to steal from his shop. 'He doesn't believe me,' 'Merlin thought, 'Although I hadn't really expected him to, me and Clarence have never got on well....' '' Merlin replied "No I was hunting.... Hunting in the forest of Avada Sempra." What had happened next Merlin had never expected. An expression of anger flashed across Clarence's face and he raised his meat cleaver up to Merlin in a threatening way and yelled "GET OUT BOY!!! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T LET ME SEE YOU BACK IN HERE AGAIN WITH THAT OBJECT!!!!" Merlin stormed out of Clarence's shop and decided to go home and find something from the citadel's many kitchens for his and Gaius's dinner that evening. Meanwhile in the faraway dungeons of Death Sectum the evil Lady Morgana was looking down upon the woman who had stolen the egg. "Now tell me where you sent the egg and I'll spare your life," said Morgana, "If you don't tell me I will kill you. But if you do tell me I'll kill you anyway, so either way you will die!" and she laughed a cold, evil laugh. Morgana grabbed the woman by the shoulder and she screamed in pain. Morgana released her grip and looked down at her hand. It had been burnt by the woman! Morgana ranted in rage about 'goody- goody magic' as she called it, and about the woman for using that spell even though she was injured and weak. 'The Hatching of the Egg.' "AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" Back at Camelot someone else was screaming in pain, it was Merlin, he was screaming in pain because he felt the woman's pain through his mind and body. He was writhing madly around on his bed when he threw himself upright. Sweat dripped off his forehead and seeped through his shirt. He looked around his room for some unseen monster lurking in the dark corners that was responsible for his and the woman's pain. He was afraid.... every creak of a floorboard, every gush of wind sent him panicking. He got up out of his bed when he heard a CRACK!!! He spun on the spot to see the blue egg/ stone rocking and making a CRACK.... CRACK.... CRACK!!!! Then the blue egg/ stone broke open and there amongst the shards of blue shell was a small white creature with wings, bright blue eyes, and small tiny claws which clicked as the creature stumbled around trying to gain its balance. "So it wasn't a container or a stone, but an egg. But what are you...." Merlin gasped.... "You're a DRAGON!" The dragon looked at him with its bright blue eyes and made a small cooing noise from the back of its throat. Merlin outstretched his palm to touch the dragon. The dragon sniffed Merlin's hand before rubbing its head against his palm. Suddenly the woman appeared in Merlin's mind with another standing over her. The woman who was standing, Merlin knew only too well it was the witch and half sister to the King, Lady Morgana. "You're too late, My Lady it's already hatched." "To whom?!!" Morgana demanded, "Tell me!!!" "Never!" the woman replied. "Tell me Isolde.... do you wish to live or do you actually want to die...." sneered Morgana. "Because that is what is going to happen if you keep defying me." "Do what you will I won't put his life in danger for my own." Isolde replied. '''She won't give in so I'm just going to have to try another way to get her to crack. She told me it is a male who has the egg so I just have to.... NO!!! Maybe it's him.... Maybe it's Merlin!!!! My arch nemesis.' ''Morgana sneered at Isolde without retorting to her statement. ''I've got to find this egg!' "Prepare the horses we're going on a hunt!!!" She yelled to her knights. 'Attack on Camelot.' Lady Morgana and her Knights of Nightmare rode out into the darkness heading towards Camelot, towards the meddlesome servant of King Arthur, his knigdom and all who serve him. Category:Written by MerlinDragonLord Category:Dragon Egg! The Magical Plight Category:You can't escape destiny Category:Merlin Category:Arthur Category:Gwen Category:Gaius Category:Morgana Category:Mordred